Finding myself
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Kim is feeling strange and does not want to be a good girl and more but she feels she must hide who she is becoming from everyone. When she learns a shocking secret, she now understands why she feels the way she does. This is a short story that has helped me become inspired to write for other stories.


Kim frowns at her reflection in the mirror. She was experiencing weird mood swings and felt like doing more bad than good lately. I hope I am not under some crazy spell. Kim applies more make-up to her face and does a twirl in her outfit. I look hot; maybe I should not meet up with the gang at the Juice Bar. Kim decides to ditch her friends and heads to the park.

Tommy leans against a tree and surveys the people in the park. I think it is time to go home there is no one here worth messing with. He cocks his head and sees someone he would have pleasure badgering. Tommy walks over to her. "Well, well, well, look what the pure patrol brought in." He leans against a tree with the tree covering half of him in shadows.

Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I was going for a walk and enjoying the nice cool breeze." Kim moves her head in a soft motion making her hair blow in the wind.

"Is it safe for you to be walking around at night especially with baddies like me roaming the streets?" Tommy stands up. Damn she looks sexy with her hair blowing in the wind.

"I can handle myself okay," Kim licks her lips. I might as well have some fun while we are both here. "What are you doing hanging out in a family fun spot?"

Why is she licking her lips so sultry? "I enjoy scoping out my latest victims." He looks at her as if she is in the line of fire. Tommy lusty scans Kim's body. "Did you decide to dress in your mommy's clothes and make-up today?" He gives a little chuckle.

"No why would you ask?" Kim tries to looks sheepish embarrassed.

Tommy chuckle turns into a full-blown laugh. "You are the little princess who does what is sugar and spice." "That outfit suggests something else Beautiful."

Kim gives Tommy a puzzled look.

Tommy gives a little grin and in one swift motion pushes Kim up against the tree he was previously leaning against. "Now this is so much more interesting." "Wouldn't you agree pinkie?" He presses his body against hers."

"Does the bully evil green ranger like little old me." Kim leans into Tommy with a little innocence that she knows she still has to play sweet.

"I am debating with myself if it would be more fun to destroy you or ravish you." Tommy moves hair from Kim's face and nibbles on Kim's ear.

Kim bites her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. Come on Kim you need to get out of this even if it feels so good. "Do not touch me." Kim pushes a startled Tommy off her.

Before Tommy could reach for her Kim darts into the shadows and disappears before he can catch her. Damn how did she so that? He shakes his head and walks home.

Kim walks around her room irritated with herself for letting him get to her. That boy needs to be taught a lesson and I know just how to give it to him.

The next day Tommy is enjoying skipping school and hanging out in the Lunar Palace. "Hey Goldie why don't you actually play the game correctly without cheating," Tommy jests.

"Just shut up and play…"

Both stop playing when they see a pink flash of light.

Kim steps out the light and looks over the palace. "This place needs a makeover."

Tommy stunned cannot speak for a second. "What… un what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Kim tells him. She is wearing skinny jeans and a pink halter top.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders and advances on her.

"I would not do that if I were you," Kim tells him.

Before Tommy can answer Lord Zedd enters the room.

"You know you need better minions," Kim tells him as he eyes her. She sits in his throne.

Goldar and Tommy look from Kim to Lord Zedd.

"Is the chair to your liking pink ranger?"

Kim rolls her eyes. "Do not call me that; I hate being that way."

"Does Kimberly want to play with the big boys now," Tommy sneers.

"I think in order to play with the big boys than there needs to be some," Kim sneers back.

Lord Zedd laughs as he looks between the two.

"Why did you summon me," Kim asks.

Tommy and Goldar both have shocked expressions on their faces.


End file.
